Both Sides Now
The Rangers are in Istanbul, Turkey looking to retrieve the Hou-Ou Bird Statue from a source. But when they enter the office, they find that they're too late. Someone has beat them to it and stolen the Hou-Ou Bird Statue. Back at the base, after being in a very long meeting with Will, Andrew informs the others that he has fired Will, and asked him to hand over his Tracker. However, Will left and kept the morpher. Will goes looking for Miratrix, and finds her practicing in the woods. But they end up fighting. After beating Miratrix, but not finishing her off, Will explains that he wants to join forces with her. Will makes his way into a Gan-Tech Lab, with the assistance of his spy skills and gear. Will managed to steal a device from the labs that Miratrix needed. The others arrive and are surprised that Will tells them he's not on their side anymore. They all then morph and start battling one another. While the Ranger are busy fighting each other, Miratrix uses the device Will stole to free Kamdor from his crystal prison. Kamdor then jumps into the fray and takes on the Red, Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers. With some help from Miratrix, Kamdor manages to beat the four good Rangers, causing them to de-morph. With the Rangers beaten, the new evil team walks away, with the Black Ranger laughing at his former team mates. The Rangers return to base, but are still in disbelief that Will would betray them. In Kamdor's Cave Hideout, Miratrix explains to Will how she met Kamdor, and how he was imprisoned inside the crystal. But Kamdor is still suspicious of Will, and tells him he has to prove himself by destroying the Rangers. Andrew and the team are searching for any sign of Will's Tracker Signal. The Rangers find Will's signal and go to bring him in. But Will explains to them that he led them there, and that is was a trap he set for them. After Morphing and Battle each other, the Black Ranger then uses his Overdrive Tracker to blast the Rangers. But instead of blasting the Rangers to oblivion, the team manages to be teleported back to the base. That is when Andrew explains that this was all a set up between himself and Will. Will has gone undercover to get Miratrix to lead him to the Hou-Ou, and that Will is still on their side. This is all just an act to get Miratrix and Kamdor to believe Will's betrayal. Back in the cave, Will continues his act and lays on the charm on Miratrix. Back at the base, the team receives a Morse Code message from Will saying that Miratrix has the Hou-Ou. With the instruction of Kamdor, Miratrix is able to turn the Hou-Ou statue into a real bird. It then starts to fly off, no doubt to help lead to the Touru Diamond. The Rangers show up, much to the surprise of Miratrix and Kamdor. That's when Will reveals that he was lying to the villains the entire time. Will Morphs and takes on Kamdor. . . while the other Rangers go after Miratrix, as she chases after the Hou-Ou. Miratrix uses a blue purse for Kamdor to create Big Mouth Monster. Finished with his battle with Kamdor, the Black Ranger rejoins the team and they make quick work of Big Mouth Monster thanks to the Drill Blaster. With Big Mouth Monster brought back on a big scale, the Rangers call for the Drive Max and Crane Driver, to take on the monster. Meanwhile, Miratrix finally catches up with the Hou-Ou, who drops a Parchment for the evil villain. The team forms the DriveMax Megazord Drill & Crane Formation. They use the Crane to lift Big Mouth Monster up, and the Drill to finish him off for good. Miratrix and Kamdor regroup, and must now focus their efforts on translating the parchment that the Hou-Ou bird gave to Miratrix.